Defying Fate
by Star Serenade
Summary: The nerds, the group Amu was classified in, were always pushed out of the picture, only mentioned if they were brave enough to confess their love to the populars, which most weren't. They were the ones stuck behind the kid with the big head in a picture.
1. Chapter One: Amu, The Brave 'Nerd'

Amu Hinamori was never one for romances, or clichés at that. Everything in them seemed so.... _predictable. _For example, the cheerleader captain always ended up with the quarterback of the football team. To Amu, it was absolutely unavoidable. It was like he was labeled _'Cheerleader's Bitch'_or vise versa. Then there was the two co-captains. One would end up with the captain of the basketball team, and the second one would end up with the basketball star if he wasn't the captain, and if he was, she would end up with the hottest guy after the basketball captain or the quarterback of the football team. The outcasts, whom were at least lucky enough to be mentioned in the situation, would end up with each other and sometimes, one would be lucky enough to end up with a good looking guy or girl. Then there was the group Amu was classified in. The nerds were always pushed out of the picture, only mentioned if they were brave enough to confess their love to the populars, which most weren't. They were the ones stuck behind the kid with the big head in the group picture. Amu Hinamori didn't care though, because she despised anything to do with romance or clichés.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Amu Hinamori sighed as the out dated bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. She waited until the room emptied to leave. Just as she walked out the door, her teacher called her name.

"Miss Himamori! Great job on your calculus test today! Once again you have the top grade in your year." Her teacher smiled brightly at her, showing her the paper that had multiple comments written on it in green ink. _An unusual color..... _Amu noted. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks Mr. Nikaidou!" She stated brightly. The teacher nodded and Amu headed out the door. Just as she was about to exit she turned around. "Oh, and it's Hinamori, Mr. Nikaidou." The teacher laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, yes. My apologies." With that, Amu started to her locker. She glanced at her watch and adjusted her thick rimmed glasses. She gasped as she read the time.

"I'm gonna be late for dinner!" Amu quickly exchanged her books and ran out of the almost empty school. As she dashed, she couldn't see ahead and ended up crashing into something. Or rather, someone. She fell on the concrete, her glasses falling off of her head and landing on the ground with a snap. Her eyes shot open and quickly looked to where they landed, not caring about who she ran into. Seeing them broke, she cursed. "Shit! That's my fourth pair this year!"

"Then watch where your going, geek." A snotty voice answered. Amu looked up into the face of Saaya Yamabuki, the cheerleader captain. Several others were talking to Saaya before Amu had ran into her, including the quarterback of the football team, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, whom Saaya was apparently 'dating'. Amu glared at her and snorted.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry, Ms. Cutthroat Bitch," Amu retorted bravely. She swore she saw Tsukiyomi's eyebrows raise slightly, but she ignored it.

"What?!? You lucky I don't kick your little ass!" Saaya hissed back. Amu laughed, getting up.

"I'd like to see you try," She picked up her stuff and brushed past them. "Bitches." She muttered. She heard Saaya attempt to come after her, but Kukai Souma, the soccer team's captain, held her back, telling her that Amu 'wasn't even worth her time'.

Amu tried to focus on the blurry road ahead of her. Without her glasses, she couldn't see a thing. Finally managing to find her house, she trudged her way up her stairs and collapsed on her bed. She groaned, moving onto her side.

"I guess I'll have to wear my contacts tomorrow," She murmerred into her pillow. She hated her contacts, and she never wore them. Hell, no one had even seen her without glasses. The populars probably didn't even see them, considering how her messy bangs were in her eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding that she was going to pull her hair up tomorrow.

And with that, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Amu, The Furious Tutor

_6:30 A.M_

.

.

.

_6:45 A.M_

_._

.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**"GOOD MORNING SAN DIEGO! Today's going to be a beautiful day with a high of 87 degrees!" **Amu groaned and slammed her hand down on the screaming alarm clock. It was Friday, Amu's lukewarm day. She loved it because she got to avoid all of the retards at her school, but she hated it because of one thing. Physical Education. Oh, how she dreaded it. Couldn't she just skip it? No, that would ruin her 4.0 GPA..........

Groaning once again, she trudged to her bathroom and got a shower. After drying her hair, she pulled her relatively neat hair into a medium length ponytail and put her contacts in. Blinking at her reflection she frowned. She hated her contacts. Despised would be a better word to describe her passionate hate towards the transparent hemispheres. She sighed and walked to her wardrobe, putting on a pair of denim jean shorts and a baggy white t-shirt. After the routine You-Have-To-Care-More-About-Your-Appearance talk from her mom, who happened to be a magazine writer, Amu was out the door with her red converse on to finish off her outfit. She tossed the apple that was her breakfast in her hand until she bit into it. She knew people were staring, though she wasn't very self-conscious about it. She sighed and arrived at her high school. She made her way to the central office to figure out whom she'd be tutoring for the semester. Amu was a peer tutor, and a very good one at that. No matter how particularly stupid the person she was tutoring was, she had gotten them an A in the subject they were having trouble with by the end of the semester.

Amu walked by the chemistry lab and threw away the apple core in the trashcan by the office before walking in. People were staring her down, and it was really starting to make her mad. She never got mad. NEVER. Well, only if the populars ran into her, which was happening quite often lately.

"Hello Miss Hinamori!" The secretary smiled brightly at Amu. Amu returned the warm smile. She leaned on the desk and cocked her head.

"So who's my new 'student'?" Amu questioned, obviously curious. Suddenly, two arms wove their way around her slim waist.

"Me." A husky voice whispered in her ear. She knew who it was, hell, anyone would know. It was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the hottest and most popular boy in school. In other words, she hated him.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. OFF OF ME!" She whipped around and removed his arms, furious. _Does this guy wanna DIE?!?_The sight she saw made her even more furious. He was smirking. At her. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment, but Ikuto couldn't tell which made her face red more. His smirk grew wider as he made an obvious observation. He leaned toward Amu, hands in his pockets.

"Eh? You're actually not wearing glasses today?" _And look cute? _He wanted to add. Amu snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow, thanks Captain Obvious. We had no idea that I wasn't wearing any glasses!" She turned to the secretary, who was trying not to laugh at Amu's outburst. "Are you serious?? He's the one I'm supposed to tutor?!"

"Uh," The secretary looked at the charts and tried not to smile. "Sorry, hun, but you'll be tutoring him from now on." Amu's arms dropped, along with her jaw.

"What?! How can you expect me to teach this?!?!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at 'that'. The secretary giggled.

"You'll be fine," she dismissed them with a wave of her hand. As they walked out the door, well, Amu was stomping, the secretary wondered why Ikuto had requested Amu himself.

✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗

"Dammit.... so unfair....... I'm gonna QUIT!" Amu mumbled angrily underneath her breath. Ikuto smirked, walking casually behind her. She was gonna be a hard one to get, but he liked them feisty. Suddenly she whipped around, causing Ikuto to stop dead in his tracks. "Dammit! Stop following me! I have to go to class and you have to follow Miss Cutthroat Bitch around or she'll have a tantrum!" Ikuto chuckled. "And stop that damn chuckling!" Ikuto put his arms around his head and closed his eyes.

"Actually, I'm free of Saaya now. I broke it off yesterday," He said, almost proudly.

"Wow, for the school playboy I'm actually surprised you had the guts to break it off with her. She's gonna kill you!" Amu stayed silent for a moment then started to laugh. "Ahahaha! Who am I joking? You're the freaking playboy of the school! She'd never touch you! Hahaha!" Amu turned around and walked to her next class, still laughing her ass off. Ikuto had to admit, she was right. Saaya wouldn't dare touch him.

_But she would kill Amu..............._

✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗-✗

**A/N: Wow, I'm surprised how many reviews, alerts, and favorites this got! Thanks so much! ;D I hope you enjoyed this chappie and please review :]**


	3. Chapter Three: Amu, The Dead Girl

Amu groaned as the school bell rang throughout the hallways, telling students it was time for lunch. She hadn't seen 'it' all day, nor did she want to. She already had to tutor the damned thing. Amu gritted her teeth as she thought about all the crap she was gonna get from the populars. She hated them because they all think they're better, like they're some type of god to everyone else. She hated Saaya the most because she was the most stuck-up, arrogant cutthroat bitch. Once Saaya had her eyes on something, she wouldn't stop until she got it, even if that meant manipulating every living thing aroung her. Hell, Amu thought she could probably kill someone if they got in her way. Saaya would make the whole entire school think that person was the nastiest thing in the world and didn't have any reason to live. It disgusted Amu in every way.

Amu eventually found her locker, 1115, and exchanged her books. She sighed and slammed the locker shut. "God, I hope I don't have to see them today," She grumbled under her breath, still facing the locker.

"Amu Hinamori, you ugly bitch!" Amu froze at that snotty voice.

_Why me?_

___________________________________________________________________

Ikuto yawned and got up from the grass at hearing the bell. He usually never goes to his classes, but he never gets in trouble for cutting. He stretched his arms and put his hands in his pocket as he continued to walk. He was soon walking down the hallway corridors, only to have his attention caught by a certain cutthroat bitch.

"Amu Hinamori, you ugly bitch!" He froze in his tracks, wide-eyed and completely blaming himself for not thinking about what she could do to Amu.

_Shit!_

___________________________________________________________________

Amu took a deep breath, mustering the confidence she had and whipped around to find Saaya looking mad as hell. Amu snorted, deciding to taunt her even though Saaya was sure to turn this into a fight.

"What do you want, CTB?" Amu asked, mocking Saaya's tone.

"I want you to stay the hell away from my Ikuto, bitch!" Saaya replied to her, unable to realize Amu was even mocking her.

"Ooh, nice response!" Amu smirked, but then put a finger to her chin and looked upwards, as if thinking about something. "But, if I may correct, he's not yours, is he? He told me he broke up with you. Plus, I don't even like the bastard. Now move along, missy! You wouldn't want to miss your 2 calorie lunch for that wonderful diet your on! I can see it's doing wonders for you!" Amu smirked and waved Saaya away with her hand. Amu couldn't help but lead her on. She needed a taste of her own medicine. Saaya gasped and raised her hand forcefully, and started to bring it back down, but a masculine hand captured her wrist. Saaya gasped as she saw the owner of the hand.

"Ikuto!"

___________________________________________________________________

Ikuto stood there, frozen, staring at Saaya and his tutor. They were a couple of feet away, but he could hear every word of the conversation.

"What do you want, CTB?" Amu clearly said, mocking Saaya. Ikuto slapped his forehead. Was this girl asking to be beaten?

"I want you to stay the hell away from my Ikuto, bitch!" Ikuto's face now showed clear irritation and a hint of worry. Saaya thought Amu made him break up with her. God, Saaya was gonna _kill _Amu and the fact that she's provoking Saaya didn't help her situation one bit. Ikuto just knew Amu was going to say something bad to Saaya. He started to stroll over to them slowly, he had to get the timing right.

"Ooh, nice response!" The crowd that had formed parted for Ikuto. He had that 'I'll Kill You' look on his face. But in his mind, he couldn't help but shake his head, smiling. "But, if I may correct, he's not yours, is he? He told me he broke up with you. Plus, I don't even like the bastard. Now move along, missy! You wouldn't want to miss your 2 calorie lunch for that wonderful diet your on! I can see it's doing wonders for you!" Ikuto even chuckled at that response. God, this girl has spirit and spunk. She was going to be hard to swoon. Saaya raised her hand forcefully, and Ikuto caught her wrist in his grasp before she could bring it down. Saaya looked totally pissed and looked at him, starting to say something but immediately stopped after she saw whom the hand belonged to.

"Ikuto!"

___________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I have found a new source of inspiration! I just finished reading 'Hana Yori Dango' [Boys Over Flowers], and I loved it! I watched the Japanese live action drama, too, but I wasn't fond of it. :l Like movies, they cut out some really good and cute stuff! Anyways, I totally reccomend you read it! Also, review, please. ;]**


End file.
